The present invention relates to a gearshift device for a multiple-gear change box of a vehicle, and more particularly to a gearshift device with a locked gearshift rod that is guided for movement in a linear and/or axial direction.
Different solutions for guiding and locking of gearshift and/or machine elements arranged in gear change boxes are known in the art. For example, German publication no. DE 41 16 823 C2 describes a selector shaft which is non-rotatably supported for axial displacement and has associated therewith a linear guide which has a plurality of roller ball arranged around the periphery of the selector shaft and guided on the selector shaft in axial grooves, wherein the roller balls are guided on the outside of an outer ring. The unit which is also referred to as a longitudinal ball guide is stationary, for example secured on the wall of the gear housing and enables a longitudinal guiding of the selector shaft. A separate locking device is associated with the selector shaft with an axial offset to the longitudinal ball guide. The locking device interlocks with local recesses on the selector shaft for achieving precise shift positions. The separate arrangement of the roller bearing and the locking device is not only more difficult to assemble, but also requires a larger installation space.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a compact gearshift device which can be more easily assembled and which allows several machine elements or gearshift rods to be guided and locked simultaneously.